Mirror Faces
Mirror Faces is the first episode of the first season of Trinkets, and the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis Adjusting to a new home and high school after her mom's death leads Elodie back into her comfort zone -- and into a competition with Tabitha and Moe. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD A mere three minutes into the premiere, Elodie is already at a high school party with Rachelle Cohen-Strauss , a classmate at new school Lakeshore High. Rachelle’s father works with Elodie’s dad Doug. Elodie, a shockingly talented shoplifter, has moved to Portland after growing up in Albuquerque, NM. The reason for her move is a tragic one: the sudden death of her mother, Mara. The cause of Mara’s death is still a mystery, but we do know she was likely hospitalized before passing. It seems Trinkets wants you to believe Mara died from a sudden bout of cancer, or a similar disease. After an unexplained incident in New Mexico following Mara’s death, Elodie’s Portland-set dad has decided she needs to live with him, his crunchy new wife Jenna, and their son Spencer. This is the family Doug created when things ended with Mara in Albuquerque. Elodie, a shockingly talented shoplifter, has moved to Portland after growing up in Albuquerque, NM. The reason for her move is a tragic one: the sudden death of her mother, Mara (Lynn Adrianna). The cause of Mara’s death is still a mystery, but we do know she was likely hospitalized before passing. It seems Trinkets wants you to believe Mara died from a sudden bout of cancer, or a similar disease. After an unexplained incident in New Mexico following Mara’s death, Elodie’s Portland-set dad has decided she needs to live with him, his crunchy new wife Jenna (Dana Green), and their son Spencer (Parker Hall). This is the family Doug created when things ended with Mara in Albuquerque. But, Doug and Jenna are still worried about Elodie after she’s caught shoplifting again at a local minimart and she throws up on the guard’s shoes. So they send her to Shoplifters Anonymous. There, she finds Moe and Tabitha. Moe is a vape-smoking wise ass with perfect eyeliner who may be hiding an emotional center. Even though Moe claims to be a loner, she’s the one who pesters Elodie with questions when they end up at the same trendy boutique. She is also the one who dreams up a stealing competition in said boutique. These are the behaviors of a person dying for social interaction who is too terrified to admit as much. This is the vibe we get from Moe’s burgeoning hookup situation with popular cutie Noah Simos. Rounding out Moe’s little crime challenge is Tabitha, a popular girl whom Moe has a long and thorny history with. Tabitha is wealthy, but sad, likely due to her bad boyfriend, Brady Finch. As Elodie notices at the series-beginning party, Brady can get violent and mean with Tabitha. Yet, she stays with him because of the Instagram likes and expectations. Still, Tabitha attempts to rebel against her preppy image with a secret artsy Instagram called @Lips.In.Mirror where she posts pictures of moody aphorisms written in lipstick on mirrors. This is a deeply strange character detail since a super cool Instagram would only make a popular girl more popular, not less. So, back to the winner-take-all shoplifting challenge. Elodie is triumphant because she is alarmingly good at stealing. While the scene of the trio’s elaborate stealing is supposed to be thrilling, it’s mostly just concerning. This is a real crime. These girls could actually, really go to jail. Although Elodie takes the top crime prize with her $400 necklace lift, Tabitha’s stolen leather jacket is very sweet. She refuses to part with it to prove her dominance. Then Elodie spills her saucy lunch all over Brady for being an aggressive jerk and changes Tabitha’s mind. In the last scene of the premiere, Tabitha stealthily slips Elodie the jacket. She responds with a smile. At the end of the episode we see, Elodie is sitting on thousands of dollars worth of stolen goods, which are all crammed into a suitcase below her bed. Cast Main * Brianna Hildebrand as Elodie Davis * Kiana Madeira as Moe Truax * Quintessa Swindell as Tabitha Foster * Brandon Butler as Brady Finch * Odiseas Georgiadis as Noah Simos * Henry Zaga as Luca Novak * Larry Sullivan as Doug Davis * Dana Green as Jenna Block Recurring * Haley Tju as Rachelle Cohen-Strauss * Parker Hall as Spencer Davis * Bryce Earhart as Dave * Larisa Oleynik as Shawn * Jessica Lynn Skinner as Kayla Landis Quotes Trivia Multimedia Soundtrack Images See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Premieres